


P R O S T H E T I C

by Nic0pr0sthetic



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Autism, Bisexual Male Character, Bullying, Emo, F/M, Goth - Freeform, Internalized Homophobia, LGBT, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Misgendering, Nonbinary Character, OCD, Sal fisher x oc, Transphobia, Trauma, alternative, au with my oc's, deadnaming, mentions of abuse, mentions of self harm, neurodivergent, tourettes, tw, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nic0pr0sthetic/pseuds/Nic0pr0sthetic
Summary: This is basically going to follow the normal Sally Face plot, up until the murder of all the tenants and Sal's execution.This story will be 80% from my ocś POV, and switch at times.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Original Character(s), Todd Morrison/Neil, Travis Phelps/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Moving

**Author's Note:**

> OCS THAT WILL BE INPUT:
> 
> Hannah: Story from her POV. Lives in room 404. ( she/her. Bi-curious?)Very sarcastic at times, and wears her eyepatch not to be edgy and hide her scar- but just cause it makes her feel like a anime protag (15 yrs old at the start)  
> Ana-bel: Has stage 1 autism, tourettes, and OCD. ( they/them ) Very bubbly, and hugs people a lot. They don't understand the concept of getting bullied themself. Lives in room 203 ( Future love interest is sal) ( 15 yrs old at the start)  
> Marshall: Emo- He has a twin. ( bisexual) Very flirty ( but not seriously sometimes- he just jokes around alot) Doesnt live in addison apartments ( love interest is Travis) ( 15 at the start)  
> Madaline: Marshalls twin. ( she/they pansexual) Gets angry easily, but not for no reason. Hangs out with mostly Maple.  
> doesnt live in addison apartments. ( 15 at the start)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah moves into addison apartments, and makes some  
> unexpected friends.

I peered out of the window of the stopped vehicle and watched as my mom signed a bunch of papers, then handed then back to a man.  
The truck that was parked next to them opened, and slowly workers began to unload the boxes, setting them onto the ground.  
My mother walked back to the car, and reached through the open window snatching the keys from the ignition. 

"Hannah, you should help bring the boxes to the apartment." She said. I sighed in agreement, and opened the car door stepping out to stretch my legs first.

"Hurry up. We don't have all day." My mom sneered, and i roll my eyes walking over to pick up a box, silently hoping she doesn't notice my slight attitude. 

" what room are we in again?"I ask while picking up the box that was filled with some of my things. 

"404."

I thank her, then proceed to open the front door to the apartments. My nose scrunches up instantly in disgust at the sight of the  
piss colored walls. I walk further inside passing by the mail boxes, and a strange door with a mail slot in the middle. The smell was sour,  
but not awful. Kind of like the smell of heavy perfume. Spotting the elevator i shifted the box to one arm, and with the other i stretched out to try and press the button. 

All of a sudden the doors open themselves revealing two teenage boys around my age. One had light blue hair pulled back into pigtails,  
and a mask covering the entirety of his face leaving only his blue eyes to show. He wore a black sweatshirt that was visibly oversized, and some ripped red jeans with blue converses. The other dude had long messy brown hair, along with a long pointy nose. Bags hung under his eyes from lack of sleep. But overall he seemed like a weed addicted stoner.

i jumped back in surprise accidently dropping the box onto my foot. "OW-"

The blue hair boy rushed forward to my aid, helping me lift the box up again. 

"shit dude, you ok?" The other brown haired guy said. 

"yeah. You two just scared me." I replied getting a grip back on my box. 

" Sorry..." The blue guy said sheepishly, tugging on the end of one pigtail. " You're the person moving into 404 right?" he asked.

I nodded. "yep. Me and my mom."

" Cool. We can show you there." The weed-smelling guy continued. "I'm Larry by the way."

" And i'm Sal. Or you can call me Sally Face." 

Sally face? Strange nickname.. I would ask about the mask too but it would be rude. And its none of my business.

"Nice. I'm Hannah." I replied.

Soon enough the three of us stood quietly in the elevator as it creaked up each floor. 

"So uh- what's the eyepatch for?" Larry said breaking the silence. Setting the box on the floor, i brought my hand to my right eye that was covered by the patch. Pausing for a second for dramatic effect, i then snapped the band off my face. 

"Nothing really. It just looks cool-" I said and both Sal and Larry deadpanned. 

"Then what about the scar?" Larry asked, and i let out a small "PFT" sound. 

" The scar is very much real. I just wear the eyepatch to make myself look like an anime protag-"

Once again they deadpanned, and silence filled the air once again. Finally the elevator door dinged open, and the three of us stepped out into the hallway. Sal walked up ahead, keeping his eyes on the numbers plastered over the doors. 

"403...and here's 404." Sal said coming to a halt. I stopped in front of the apartment door, and turned to face the two boys 

" Thanks for showing me here." I said. 

Larry grinned. " No problemooo. I'll be in the basement of you wanna hang with us later." 

"Yeah. And i live right down the hall in 402 if anything." Sal said through his mask that muffled his voice a bit. I could tell that he was smiling from the way his mask shifted upwards, so i smiled back. 

"of course. I'll head over after i finish some unpacking." 

We parted our ways as i opened the door to the empty apartment, and walked inside. I grimaced at the sight of the disgusting colored carpets, but decided to ignore it as i walked into an empty room. 

"i guess i'll chose this one..." I spoke to myself, and laid the box down on the floor. Rolling up my sleeves and taking off my scarf, i began unpacking. The front door then opened, and my mom stumbled in dropping what sounded like another box. 

"HANNAHHHH! Come help me take these to my room!" She called out, and i groaned walking back to the living room. Picking up another box i took it to my mother's new bedroom, and placed it on the floor. Following behind me, she did the same but with a less "heavy" box. 

"When we're finished unpacking can i go hang out with the neighbors please?" I asked turning to face her. 

"Sure- Oh hold on." She said, then dug through her front pocket pulling out a keycard. " The custodian, Lisa, gave this to me. You need it to get into the basement." She handed me the card, and i quickly thanked her putting it into my pocket. 

"Now, lets get the rest of those boxes."


	2. hang out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah goes downstairs to hang out with them, and meets some new  
> People.

~ T I M E S K I P ~

I wiped a small bead of sweat off the corner of my neck, and closed the last empty box.With me and my mom working together it took at least 3 hours to unpack the very little we had. 

" I'M DONE!" I called out to my mom who was in the other room. 

" OKAY! YOU CAN TAKE A BREAK AND HEAD DOWNSTAIRS!" She yelled back. 

" THANK YOU-" I wrapped my vibrant red scarf back around my neck, and brushed some of my hair to the side hoping to fix my appearance. Opening the front door I walked into the hallway.

But for a second I paused.

Standing in front of the room that read " 403" I gulped, feeling a shiver run down my spine. This room gives me a bad feeling...

" What the fuck- I'm just gonna pretend this isn't here." I thought looking at the giant slash marks running along the doorway. Quickly, I scurried down the hall and to the elevator. Once inside I slid the keycard I had received earlier into the tiny slot, and pressed the button. The old elevator creaked down each floor leaving me alone with my thoughts. 

" I don't like it here... Something about this place feels off...." 

The elevator door slides open, interrupting my thought process. I stepped out into the messy hallway, catching a glimpse at all the cleaning supplies stacked up against the wall. Next to it there was a shelf place conveniently in front of a door, as if it were there to hide it. But it was filled with what looked like other tenants lost items. A boy with lime green hair sat by an empty vending machine, staring into space. Almost sure that he hasn't noticed me yet, I spoke up. 

" uh Hello. I'm Hann- "

" I know, I know." He said cutting me off. " I'm chug. Larry and Sal said you'd be down here." 

" Oh! Can you please tell me where they ar-" 

" He said, ' thErE'S A nEw GiRl hErE. ShE'LL bE cOmiNG dOwN iN A biT. KeEp A looK oUt fOr a short lOokInG weEb."

" Short weeb- WELL ahEM it was nice meeting you Chug, goodbye."

I scurried away from him, and opened the door to what I assumed was Larry's apartment.Obviously it was because pictures of him and his mom were placed thoughtfully onto the wall. As well as one with Sal in it. That same woman I saw in the pictures was standing right in front of me holding a mop. She jumped back in surprise hearing the door suddenly open, and turned towards me. 

" PHEW! You scared me for a sec! If you're here to see Larry and Sal, they're in that room."She said, and pointed towards his room door. 

" Thank you-" I paused and looked at the nametag on her shirt. " Lisa."

" No problem hun." 

I walked off from her, and stopped in front of Larry's door. From here I can hear the stoners voice, and another familiar muffled tone that belonged to Sal. I knocked twice. 

I heard both voices go quiet, and some slight shuffling before the door swung open. 

" EYYYYY, its Hannah! We were waiting for you to stop by." Larry said inviting me in.His room was messy, but pretty cool. Posters and paintings hung on the walls, and there was even a bean bag. Sal was sitting on it though. :C

" Cool room." I said walking further inside. 

" Thanks dude. " Larry said them gestures for me to sit on the edge of his bed. I sat down a bit awkwardly. Was I supposed to start the conversation? Ummm...

" So, do you listen to sanity's fall?" Sal said noticing my slight discomfort, and put down his gear boy. Well, I think its a gear boy. Just with extra stuff tapped onto the back.

" I've heard if them before. My dad used to listen to them." I replied truthfully. 

" Sickkkk. Your dad must be pretty cool. " Larry said getting up to put one if their songs on.

" yeah." I decided not to bring up the fact that he's dead :D.....

As the rhythm started go pick up, Sal began to bob his head along with Larry.That was until the beat dropped and they started to full on head bang. I sweat dropped as I watched their hair fly around wildly, each time they threw their heads. 

" Couldn't they lose brain cells from doing this or something? " I thought, but decided to just watch them have fun. This song gives me nostalgia. 

Suddenly the door busted open, and someone ran inside without bothering to knock. They practically tackled Sal to the ground with a hug. 

" SALLY FACE! SALLY FACE! I *TIC*-" the person let out a small sound just confusing me more. " I GOT A HAMSTER! * tic*." 

Sal laid there motionless on the floor, with the breath obviously knocked out of him. 

" WOAH! Ana-bel, careful!" Larry said, and helped Sal if the ground. 

" Sorry Sallyyyyy. * tic * " they said and kissed the cheek if his mask. " BUT I GOT A HAMSTER! " this random person then proceeded to bear-hug Larry once Sal was "alive" again. 

" Uh-" I said with confusion. 

" OH!" They exclaimed letting go if Larry, and turning their attention to me. They had smooth brown skin that was slightly freckled. Their hair was very kinky with pink dyed at the ends, pulled up into two little puff-balls. They wore an oversized black sweatshirt with a small white patch sewed on the middle that read " LOSER." I could see that they had a red turtleneck layered underneath, and a navy blue skirt on. One of those chewy necklaces hug around their neck. 

" huh. I used to have one of those when I was teething as a toddler-" i thought. 

A sudden force pushed me back before I could finish my observation, but I soon realized if was that random energetic person hugging me. And V E R Y tightly. 

" IM ANA-BEL!" Their head jerked to the side. " Are you new here? Wanna be my friend?* tic* I have a hamster!" 

" Sure- " I wheezed out, feeling the air leave my body from their tight hug. 

" Heh, you might wanna let go of her Ana." Sal said brushing his clothes off. 

" Woopsss-" Ana-bel let go. " Sorry :C * tic*" 

I took a moment to catch my breath, before speaking up. 

"No worries. It's fine! My name is Hannah." 

They smiled at this response. I noticed at random moments, Ana-bel would jerk their body out and say random things. Larry and Sal seemed to notice, but acted as of it were totally normal. 

" its none of my business. " I concluded, and followed their example. " it's better than accidentally offending someone. " 

Hours passed by quickly with the four of us chatting up the room. Soon enough it was at least 11:00, and all of us were worn down. Sal sat in the bean bag comfortably with both Larry and Ana-bel leaning on each side of him. 

" You should come back tomorrow. " Larry said though yawns and Sal nodded before saying, " We have go introduce you to someone." 

" Sure." I agreed rubbing my eyes tiredly. " I'll come around 10."

After saying my goodbyes, I headed back to my apartment in 404

Going up the elevator, I thought

" what's the worst that could possibly happen? "


	3. 10am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Hannah getting ready to meet with Sal, Larry, and Ana-bel who plan  
> to introduce her to someone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is progressing slowly. I just post what i can and try to add suspense :C  
> also sorry i write Ana-bel a lot, i just really like writing them :C

THE NEXT DAY.....

"HANNAH GET YOUR MOTHER ****** **** *** ** *** UP I MADE PANCAKES!" 

I shot up from my bed looking around in a panic. Shoving the thin bed sheets off of me, i stretched my arms out before getting off the mattress.

"That was a nice drea- OHSHIT SHE'S MAKING PANCAKES!" I bolted to the kitchen, and towards my mother in fear. 

" What happened? did you burn anything? is anything on fire-" To my surprise my mom turned around with a plate filled with non-burned pancakes. 

"Nope. I made them right this time." She said with a smug smile. I bit the inner part of my lip, and looked around the room for something that would show she didn't. 

"Are they undercooked? Poisoned?" I said eyeballing the plate suspiciously. 

" NOOO! See! Eat some!" She sneered, grabbed one from the plate, and shoved the entirety of it into my mouth. I chewed for a couple of seconds in confusion. 

" This has no flavor....and its kinda dry."I said after swallowing.

"WHATTTT? NUH-UH! I did it right this time!" My mom then stuffed one into her own mouth, chewing vigorously. "..... It isn't THAT bad." She concluded, and i sighed. 

"Well is there any syrup? Maybe that'll help it a bit." I said, and in a matter of seconds her face paled. 

"I forgot to buy some-" 

" ....."

"..........." 

"......... I'll just eat cereal." 

"............. Can you make me some too-" 

I facepalmed, and grabbed two bowls from the cabinet, along with the milk. 

" Is cinnamon toast crunch ok?" I asked and she nodded. My mom watched as i poured some cereal into the two bowls, then the milk. After plopping a disposable spoon into the cereal, i passed my mom's bowl to her. 

"Thank youuuu <3" 

I hummed in response watching her scarf the food down. 

____________________

After the whole breakfast catastrophe, i checked the time. Seeing as it was almost 9:30, i decided to hurry up and get ready to see Sal, Larry, and Ana-Bel. It took about 15 minutes in total to brush my teeth and take a quick shower. Getting dressed was easy considering i don't have much of a variety of things to chose from. In the end i just threw on a huge yellow sweatshirt, and some ripped black jeans to call it a day. Not to forget my red scarf and stupid eyepatch. ( that i still wore but did not need :/ ). My hair was still a mess, but i combed it back into a short low ponytail. Pieces fell out of the elastics hold, but what should i expect with such short hair?

Saying one last goodbye to my mom, i headed into the hall precisely 5 minutes early. Yes i timed myself-

But somehow i hear a small "click" sound, and turn to see Sal leaving his apartment as well. 

"Sal!" I whisper-yell out to get his attention. His head snaps towards my direction, and Sally waves happily. His blue pigtails bounce softly up and down as he skips towards me. 

"Hey Hannah." Sal says and i smile. 

" Hello." My voice comes out more groggy than usual, but he doesn't seem to notice. We walk into the elevator side by side, and i take out the basement keycard to insert it into the slot. Sal's voice stops me. 

"Let's go to the 2nd floor first to get Ana-Bel." He says and i nod pressing that button instead. The elevator starts its normal routine of creaking down each floor. 

I think i should ask.. hopefully i don't seem rude...

" Sal, i don't mean to be offensive, but does Ana-Bel have-"

" Yes they're Autistic." He says, and i can't quite tell if he's making any sort of expression. Sal's eyes remain as stoic as before. 

"Oh.. sorry for asking.. I didn't mean to be- " I look down a bit ashamed, but continue. " And You're-" 

"Yeah haha, It's a prosthetic." Sally states as if he's somehow reading my mind. " You're not offending me by asking, its fine. I get asked a lot." 

I sigh in relief hearing those words. That's enough asking personal questions. I feel nosy. 

The door opened, and we both exited into the hall.

" They're in 203 right?" I asked following behind. 

"Yep. Right here!" His prosthetic shifted upwards as he smiled. Sal knocked on the door a couple of times, before we both paused to listen for any sort of indication Ana-Bel was awake. However there was none. 

" Are they still asleep?" I questioned, but Sal shook his head. 

"Maybe. But this happens often." 

I stepped back as Sal opened the door, and walked inside. I followed him into the apartment taking a good look at everything. It was pretty similar to all the others i've seen here, with the exception of different furniture and no pictures. 

huh, there's no pictures up at all. 

"Ana's Right here!"I heard Sally face say catching my attention. He held open their bedroom door, and soon after Ana-Bel came shuffling out chewing on their necklace.

" You okay?" I asked noticing their attention was focused on the wall. But Ana-Bel didn't reply, just ticked. I think it was called dissociating..

"Let's just go to Larry's now." Sal said, and i nodded. We headed back into the hallway, and towards the elevator. Sal was holding onto Ana-Bel leading the way as I slid my keycard back into the slot, and pressed the button making the elevator creak all the way to the basement. Only a couple minutes later we sat comfortably inside Larry's room. 

"So uh- Yesterday you said you wanted to introduce me to someone?" I said. Sal and Larry looked quickly at each other, then back at me.

"yeah, we do." Larry started. "Sally Face did you bring the super gear boy?" 

Sal nodded and took his gear boy out. "Yep ^^". 

Super? It still has the extra stuff taped onto the back. What am i getting myself into? 

Ana-Bel seemed to bring their attention back, and took the chewing necklace out their mouth. 

" OOOOO! * tic* Are we going to see Megan?" They exclaimed with newfound energy. 

Megan? 

I have so many questions....


	4. Megan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah finally gets to meet Megan!!! And her mom burns more food :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i couldn't write much today. I have a lot of stress on my plate right now :C
> 
> OH! and a little bit of info you might need to know later on ( in a sooner chapter)  
> Ana-bel was born a male, and their deadname is Kofi ( just so when its written you guys aren't confused  
> on why i'm putting a random name in)

I stood quietly in the elevator as it creaked up each floor. The four of us stood silently crammed together, as we waited for the doors to open at floor 5. 

"Isn't this floor being renovated?" I questioned squished between Sal and Ana-bel. 

"Yeah. Hehe what, you afraid of getting in a bit of trouble?" Larry asked in a teasing manner. I crossed my arms, and looked all the way up at Larry with an attitude. Lets just ignore the fact that heś at least 9 inches taller than me. 

"No. Why would i be?" I lied knowing that i was lowkey terrified of getting scolded. Who actually wants to get into trouble?

"Don't worry, we won't get caught." Sal said. 

"MHMMM! * tic* No one ever comes up here! Except for * tic* that homeless ma-"

The elevator door dinged open cutting off Ana-bel mid sentence. I gulped and stepped out into the messy hallway. 

"God damn, it smells like shit up here.." I grumbled pinching my nose close to avoid the musty smell. There were wooden boards scattered across the floor, and the wallpaper was peeling off the wall like old skin. The floor had multiple stains, and the was so much dust i could practically see it lingering in the air. 

Sal snickered. "you'll get used to after a while."

I followed behind the three into room 504, which was also incredibly messy. Who would they be introducing to me in this shitty place?

"She's here in the bathroom!" Ana-bel exclaimed to me, scrunching up their nose and twitching their head to the side. 

The bathroom? Am i about to be killed and used as a sacrifice or something? Despite this i still followed them into the disgusting restroom, that looked like someone pissed all over the walls, then smeared dirt on them. 

"There's no one in here..." I said confused... Ok maybe i am being sacrificed. 

Sal's gear boy lit up, and he pressed a couple of buttons making the room light flicker wildly. 

I'M DEAD I'M DEAD I'M DEAD I'M DEAD I'M DEAD I'M DEAD I'M DEAD-

Suddenly a weird substance rose from the ground, and molded itself into the figure of a small girl. The room fell completely silent as i stared at the little girl, with my jaw dropped to the floor in complete shock. 

"Hi. I'm Megan" She said practically beaming. 

"I- What the- Why is the- Ummm...- Wait what-" I spluttered in shock as Larry, Sal, and Ana-bel laughed at my reaction. 

" Megan, this is Hannah. She's new here and we wanted to introduce you." Sal said, and Megan smiled happily. 

"It's nice to meet you Hannah! I've got to go though! My mommy's calling me. Bye bye Sally boy!" 

And just as quickly as she came, Megan disappeared. 

"......"

"......"

".... So what do you think?" Larry said and i facepalmed. 

" So let me get this straight..." I started. " This room is HAUNTED?"

Ana-bel squealed jumping up and down, flapping their hands excitedly.

" ACTUALLY THE WHOLE APARTMENT BUILDING- BUT YESSS * TIC* NOW YOU'RE OFFICIALLY A PART OF THE *TIC* BOOTLEG GHOST NABBERS CLUB!"

Sal deadpanned, and tugged at the ends of his pigtails. 

"Wow you look pretty damn scared Hannah." Larry teased making me scoff. 

"In your dreams." I retorted. 

" PFTTT, Larry you almost shit your pants the first time i showed you Megan." Sal stated and Ana-bel laughed. 

" WHAT? No i didn't-" Larry said defensively. 

"OOOOOO! I ALMOST * TIC* FORGOT!" Ana-bel proclaimed. " What school are you going to? * tic* You should come to ours! * tic* It's called NockFell High School!"

Larry nodded. "Yeah. The lunch is pretty shitty, and so are the people, but at least we'll be there." 

"Mhmm! And Todd, Ash, Neil, Marshall, Madaline, Chug, Maple, Travis-" 

Larry cut them off. "No, not Travis >:C " 

I looked back and forth between the two confused. Who are all these people? How many friends do they have? 

"Uh- Sure. I'll ask my mom." 

Larry, Ana-bel, and Sally Face all nodded in satisfaction. 

________________________________________

I rolled my eyes listening to my mom's incoherent fake sobbing. The room smelled like burnt chicken, hence the pan that practically has ashes on it. 

"How did you manage to burn it this bad?" I asked pinching the bridge of my nose. 

" I just walked away from the pan for a bit, and when i came back they were on fire!" She said through tears. "Hannah im such a failure! I'm sorry i couldn't make good chicken..." She proceeded to dab the corner of her eyes with a tissue. "If only i had a super reliable, and adorable daughter to help me..." 

"..... Fine i'll make us Dinner." 

As if on cue, her crying stopped. 

"Thank youuuu <3" She said in a sickeningly sweet tone. I scoffed. 

" Mhmmmm, yeah yeah." I paused. " I was gonna ask if you could register me in a specific school..."

She raised an eyebrow. " Hm? What school? Aren't you taking a break cause-"

"It's NockFell High school." I said ignoring the last part of her statement. 

" Sure. If i call now i can probably get you in by tomorrow. Or the day after that." She said getting off the couch and stretching. 

"Thank you." I said earning a hum in reply. Taking off my scarf and pushing up my sleeves, i began to fan out the smoke filled room.


	5. school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah goes to school with sal and larry, and finally meets ash :3

~ T I M E S K I P~  
//the next day// 

The constant sound of beeping rang throughout my room, causing me to push the covers off my body with little enthusiasm. Rubbing my eyes tiredly, i looked at the time. 

" Its 7:30..." I grumbled, and clicked the button making the alarm shut up. Stretching out my arms, i climbed off the bed swatting away a little strand of hair that hung over my eye. 

"Oh right...don't i have school today?" I thought. 

wait....

SWEDFRGTHJKLSDERFTGHJKLDFGHJK

I HAVE SCHOOL-

Bolting to the bathroom, i practically snatched my toothbrush from the counter, and squeezed out some toothpaste onto the bristles. The foamy stuff dripped out of my mouth as i scrubbed my teeth and tongue for dear life. 

"Doesn't school start at like 8? Mom's not going to drive me so i gotta find my own way there." I thought, frantically rinsing out my mouth and trying to untangle my hair with my fingers at the same time. Sprinting back into my room, i rummaged through the dresser grabbing a random T-shirt and black jeans. After quickly changing i took another look at the time. 

"7:42.." I said to myself and grabbed my backpack from my old school, along with a hoodie. The weather was slowly getting colder, so now at least my scarf was needed. I put on my shoes, and tied the laces before walking out the front door.

_______________________________________

In the elevator, i spammed the first door button even as the doors closed. I tapped my foot impatiently as the elevator took it's sweet time going down each floor. The second the doors slid open, i bolted through them and down the hall towards the exit. Pushing it open i took a couple of steps forward, shivering at the feeling of the crisp cold air blowing against my nose. 

"Now where am i supposed to go..." Grumbling to myself, i walked along the sidewalk towards a place i didn't even know the direction. I jogged forward, looking around every second i could to see if i could spot any place called "Nockfell High School". But i suddenly came to a halt. Across the street Sal and Larry walked side by side. I squinted my eyes a bit, staring at the two figures. 

"Yep that's 100% them." I thought before calling out, "SAL! LARRY!" 

I looked back and forth before crossing the street, and running up ahead to catch up with them. Larry turned his head as i approached, and so did Sal in surprise. 

"Eyyyy, look who it is! Sup Hannah! No eyepatch today?" Larry asked, as i shook my head 'no', trying to catch my breath. 

" Heh. I didn't think you'd be able to transfer this soon." Sal said shifting his feet excitedly. Pulling myself back up from the hunched over position, i looked at the two and smiled. 

" Yeah. My mom managed to convince the principal to let me come today, and finish the paperwork tomorrow." 

Larry gave me a shocked look. "Woah really? Your mom must be really persuasive cause the principles a dic-"

Sal slapped his shoulder before he could finish his sentence. I snickered at the two and nodded. 

" She is haha, somehow she managed to get me to cook her food 3 times since we've been here." They both laughed at my statement. 

" So let's get going! We'll show you the way." Sal said. I thanked the both of them, and soon enough the three of us walked side by side along the street to school. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Larry held open the door, as Sal and i walked through into the school. The halls weren't as crowded as i'd expect, and the lockers were so small like nothing from the movies. Nevertheless i smiled. 

" You should go to the office. The receptionist lady should give you your schedule. On there it says your locker number, and homeroom." Sal said as Larry wiggled a paperclip into the lock to open it. I nodded, and thanked them one last time before walking down the hall. Inside the office, not going to lie it looked pretty crappy. Even the receptionist herself looked like she was already dead. The floors seemed as if they haven't been swept in forever. Slowly i approached the front desk, and tapped it to get the woman's attention. 

" Umm- I'm here to get my schedule..." 

She took an unamused glance at my frame, and continued typing on her computer. 

"Name?" She asked making me gulp.

" Hannah Miller."

The woman typed a couple more times, before standing and walking over to the printer. The machine shook and clanked a couple of times, before the paper finally slid out into the woman's hand. She passed the sheet to me, and without another word she went back to her computer. I thanked her, and scurried away back into the hall as quickly as possible. 

Up ahead i spotted Larry and Sal in the same spot as before, but now they were speaking to another person. She was tall. About 5'5 in height, and had long brown hair. Her vibrant green eyes sparkled as she spoke, and she wore a long sleeved purple shirt, a black choker, jeans, and blue sneakers. This girl was pretty. I mean REALLY pretty. 

Walking towards the three i spoke up. " Uhhh, so i got my schedule.."

The girl turned towards me in surprise and smiled. " Oh! You're Hannah right? I'm so excited to finally meet you! these two were just telling me about you. All good things though, i swear!" 

I looked up at her in a mixture of shock, and awe. Sal tugged a bit at one of his pigtails and groaned. 

"Ashhhh, you didn't have to tell her thattt." He said and the girl snickered. 

"Oh hush Sal. But yeah i'm Ashley. Everyone calls me Ash though." 

I smiled at her and nodded. 

" Haha, it's nice to meet you too."


	6. More school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah meets MORE people ( Marshall, madeline, todd, Travis)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a nice break :D  
> and TW!!!! THERE ARE SLURS IN THIS CHAPTER!  
> I am a Non binary lesbian, so i CAN say these slurs, but if this  
> makes anyone uncomfortable tell me so i can censor them.

I stood silently watching Sal, Ash, and Larry skim over my schedule.

"Hmmm... first you have math with me and Ana-bel." Sal said and i nodded. " We'll walk you there when it's time." He said, and Larry out read the next part. 

"For your second period class, history, you got it with Ash and Marshall." 

Ash smiled happily, but just as she was about to speak two people entered into the hall with the sound of screaming following behind. 

" MADALINE! MARSHALL! Come back here THIS INSTANT! Our conversation isn't over." The principle yelled with fury.

The girl turned around in annoyance, and looked at the man in disbelief. " Conversation? Bitch, i'm not talking to your bald headed bootleg Mr.clean pedophile ass." 

The guy, who looked exactly like her, turned away snickering and walked towards us.

"Eyyyy, Larry my guy." He said, and Larry have him the finger guns.

"Eyyyy, Marshall! You two got in trouble AGAIN?" Larry said and they shared a fistbump. 

" Hey, don't blame me. I just 'accidently forgot' to do all 108 assignments over the course of the semester."

My mouth hung open in surprise. Who were these people? How does someone manage to not do 108 assignments? I looked at the two in shock. The boy had tanned skin, and dark brown hair that covered one of his eyes, and was dyed a wine red at the ends. His eyes were a soft lavender color, but held a bit of excitement in them. He had three freckles on his cheek, and one beauty mark under his lips as well as a septum piercing. Marshall wore a yellow turtleneck, and a band T-shirt layered on top that said "Bauhaus". He wore black ripped jeans, with a chain clipped to it, and he had at least 5 piercings on each ear. _ouch_

.

His sister looked almost identical to him, except had longer, and more messier hair that was out of her face. They had the same beauty mark, and freckles, but her eyes were a darker purple and more sharp. She wore a black turtleneck layered with a band T-shirt that had a man with long hair, and the words " The Cure" underneath. Marshall was about 5'7 in height, and his sister was around 5'5. 

The principle cleared his throat before speaking. " I cannot tolerate this behavior any longer. I must contact your parents-" 

The girl slung her bag over her shoulder, and threw it at the man almost knocking him over. 

" YOU LITTLE SHIT- YOU SAID THAT ON PURPOSE!" she yelled out fuming with anger.

Marshall snickered as his sister hurled insults at the older man. Sal and Ash both sweatdropped listening to the argument, but stood quiet. 

"um..."I shuffled my feet uncomfortably, watching the principle fumble the bag as the girl cracked her knuckles threateningly. 

" This is the new girl right?" Marshall said smiling slyly at me.

i nodded. " Yep. I'm Hannah." 

Marshall smirked, and made a motion that looked like he was stroking an invisible beard on his chin. 

"Well Hannah, you tryna go out some ti-" 

He was cut off by the sound of someone slamming closed a locker, and storming past us grumbling "Faggots" loud enough for us to hear. That person had straightened blonde hair, and tanned skin. His eye was almost half opened because of the bruise covering it, and his lips had a painful cut on them. Overall, his face held a bitter expression. He wore a purple sweatshirt, and a cross necklace along with simple blue shorts. 

Marshall turned his attention away from me, and smirked widley once he saw the bitter looking guy. 

" Wow Travis, strong language you got there. OH! And don't forget about our meeting at 9, my house. Don't be late ~ " Marshall said wiggling his eyebrows as we all laughed at his response. Travis's face seemed to redden. I couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment, but he said "Fucking homo" before scrambling away. 

Larry wheezed from the laughter, and Sal slapped his knee also cackling. 

" Wow looks like we found the perfect Travis repellent." Ash said, and we laughed some more. Marshalls sister came back towards us, after successfully retrieving her backpack from the principle. 

She held her hand out for me to shake, and said. "I'm Madaline." 

I looked up at Madaline, and shook her hand happily. " I'm Hannah." 

It feels like i've introduced myself about 50 times now...

Out of the corner of my eye, i saw Ana-bel creeping up behind Sal.

Wait....

When did they get here? 

They then tackled Sal in a hug just like the first time, except now Sal gained his balance before he could hit the floor. 

"WOAH! Hello Ana-bel haha" He said as they pouted hugging onto him. 

"Sorry i'm late * tic* my mom didn't want me wearing a skirt so i had to * tic* sneak out :D." Ana-Bel said peeling her arms off from around him.

" Well it's good you got to wear what you're comfortable in." Sal said dusting himself off. Ana-Bel smiled and did a little twirl happily. 

" Yep! * tic* and Todd helped me escape. * tic*" 

Todd? I looked around, and to my surprise there was a guy standing silently in the corner observing everyone. He had glasses, and curly red hair that looked super fluffy. Todd wore a greenish-blue shirt, and brown pants. 

"OOoooHHH! DUDEEE, Hannah you haven't met Todd yet!" Larry said. "You two would get along. You both use big super smart words and shit." 

I laughed awkwardly, and extended my hand out for Todd to shake. He reached forward and shook it, and after said, 

"Nice to meet you." 

Suddenly the bell rung, and the other students in the halls went into their first period classes. I froze having a sudden realization. 

"Wait- i forgot to go to my locker." i said and Ana-bel smiled. 

"Don't worryyy * tic* the teachers might let you keep your bag on you * tic* since its your first day." Ana-bel said scrunching up their nose and shaking their hand. I sighed in relief knowing i at least have an excuse. 

" We better get going." Sal started. "Math is already starting." 

I nodded, and followed the two into my first period class.


	7. Mrs. Packerton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah goes to math with Sal and Ana-Bel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry the updates will be a bit slower from now on 
> 
> BUT DONT WORRY- the action will start to build in a couple of chapters. Things won't be so happy in a bittt

A wave of nausea hit me, as I stood in front of the class watching everyone take their seats. I felt like an idiot standing there not knowing where to sit, and being the only one with my backpack. 

" Theres a free seat in the back," Sal said sitting in his chair. " It's only 2 away from mine." 

I smiled and silently thanked him before scurrying to the back of the classroom to take my seat. Ana-Bel sat a little bit towards the front of the class, and shuffled uncomfortably waiting for the teacher to enter the room. I gulped as the door slowly creaked open, and an old woman sluggishly stumbled in, dropping her belonging on her desk. The old woman cleared her throat and dusted herself off before saying, 

" Good morning students. I will be passing out worksheets in a second. Dont forget the test is this Thursday," She said, her voice croaking harshly. Her eyes darted around the room, and for a split second her gaze rested in me before speaking again. 

" And I see we have some new faces." 

Some students turned their heads to look at me, while others remained unbothered. I shifted uncomfortably under the stairs. 

" I am Mrs. Packerton for those who don't know. Do not expect me to give you about leniency." 

Mrs.Packerton then proceeded to pull out a stack of papers from her desk, and pass a bunch to each kid in the front row. From there, each kid took over and passed the rest of the stack to the person behind them. Soon enough the student in front of me passed back the papers, and I took one repeating the process. Taking a look at the sheet, I almost jumped up happily in relief. Everything was pretty simple. Pythagorean theorem, square roots and radicals. All things I know how to solve. Taking a lead pencil from my bag, I scribble my name at the top of the sheet. 

" this isn't too much of a challenge. A squared plus B squared equals C sq-" My thoughts were cut off by the sound of the classroom door swinging open, and the same grumpy blonde walking in. 

" Mr. Phelps, you're late," Mrs. Packerton said, and Travis grumbled in annoyance. 

" I was using the bathroom..." He walked over to his desk in the front of the class, and pulled out his chair sitting down. Mrs. Packerton shot him an unamused look, and gave him the same packet we had all recieved. 

" Next time be prepared, and come to class earlier." 

Travis didn't reply. He kept his gaze down on his desk, fidgeting with the corners of his paper. Bringing my own attention back to my worksheet, I signed. 

" Ok, so 11 squared plus 13 squared is the hypotenuse..." 

~ T I M E SK I P ~

I stretched my arms hearing the sound of the bell ring, and students jump up ready to leave. 

" Dont forget about the test on Thursday," Mrs.Packerton called out. "Study!" 

I neatly placed the work sheet into my bag, then slung it over my shoulder. Sal and Ana-Bel stood near the doorway waiting for me. 

" Mmmmh! I dont * tic* wanna do the test!," I heard Ana-Bel say and Sal chuckled. 

" I dont want to either, but dont worry. We can study together," he said. 

" * Tic* okkk, I understand everything except * tic* the last part with the square roots." Ana-Bel said proudly. 

I smiled and walked over to the two. 

" I have history next, right?" 

Sal nodded. " yeah. With Ash and Marshall. They should be in the hall." 

I thanked Sal and Ana-Bel before walking out into the semi-crowded hall. It wasnt very hard to spot two, mostly because of the commotion Marshall was making. 

" Hey, hey, hey, its Hannah," Marshall said earning a facepalm from Ash. 

" umm....Hi?" I said, but it sounded more like a question. 

" Haha, anyways we'll bring you to history. It's about t-too start so let's hurry, " Ash stated. 

Suddenly I felt an arm slither it's way around my shoulder. Obviously the culprit was Marshall, cause seconds later a loud slapping sound was heard. Marshall immediately drew back his arm, and rubbed his slapped shoulder with a frown. 

" What was that forrr?" He said and Ash rolled her eyes. 

" Marshall, I swear. Dont make me-" 

Quickly he put his hands up in defense. 

" Hey, I was just being polite." 

I scrunched my nose up cringing slightly. 

" um... Let's just go to class." 

The two nodded, and we walked down the hall before the bell could ring. Unlike the other class, when we walked in the teacher was already there.... except asleep. The students took this into consideration, seeing that almost everyone in the room was having a conversation of their own. 

"Come on, you can sit next to us," Ash said and walked towards some empty desks. 

We sat down together, and turned our chairs to face each other. 

" So Hannah, how are you liking Nockfell so far?" Ash asked. 

" Hmm... so far it's nice. I've made a lot of friends so fast. And the apartments are uh- alright." 

Ash nodded and smiled. 

" We you still haven't met everyone haha. Have you met Chug and Maple?" 

" Yeah, I met Chug at the apartments. But I'm not sure who Maple is." 

Marshall snickered. " it sucks that your so far perfect experience is about to be ruined by the school lunch." 

Ash scrunched her nose up in disgust. " Aw, yeah. That shit's terrible. Theres so many conspiracies about what's in it. I reccomend bringing your own lunch." 

I took a note of that, and slightly grimaced because I didnt think to bring one today. 

" Yikes..I'll pack one tomorrow." 

" Oh! And remember to bring one on thursday too, cause bologna day is so fucking disgusting," Marshall said and I paused. 

Dont I have a math test on Thursday too? Well damn. 

" I've heard Larry say that it's made from goat," Said Ash, then made a shivering sound while gagging. 

" Thays total bullshit, we all know its made from human ass-" 

Ash shushed Marshall before he could continue.

" Hey dude, I really dont feel like throwing up today." 

I laughed at the two, and decided to change the subject. 

" I havent seen you guys around addison apartments. Where do you live?" 

Ash smiled. " Not in the apartments for sure haha. It's a house a little far from here. With my mom and little brother." 

I nodded at the answer, and turned towards Marshall. 

" How about you?"

" Well I used to live in the apartments when I was like 5. But now it's just a crummy old house with Madaline and out foster parents." 

Foster parents? That must be tough.. 

" Where did you live before the move?" Ash asked me.

I frowned a little bit. " In Boston, with my mom and dad. It was also an apartment." 

" I heard you live with just your mom now? Sorry if I'm being intrusive, you dont have to answer," She said and I gave her a half smile. 

" This is all really recent for me, so I don't feel comfortable saying anything now. Maybe later on in the future," I said scratching the back of my head. 

Ash and Marshall nodded in understanding, and smiled. Just then the bell rung signaling class was over. The loud ringing sound sent the once sleeping teacher jumping out of his seat. The class erupted in laughter, as he looked around in confusion. 

Me, Ash, and Marshall pushed our chairs back under the desks, and got ready for the next class. 

" hm...I'm pretty sure you got art next with Larry and Madaline." Marshall said as I slung my bag over my shoulder. 

" Sure. I'll go look for them now. Thanks guys." 

The two waved goodbye as I walked out of the classroom in search of Larry and Madaline.


End file.
